


When The Lights Go Out

by being_alive



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: You're woken up by a loud crash of thunder that seems to come from directly outside of your bedroom window. Beside you, Benvolio jolts awake with a loud swear flying past his lips as he sits up."I didn't know it was supposed to storm," you say."I didn't either," Benvolio replies, laying back down."Neither did I," Mercutio adds from the doorway, reaching over to flick on the light switch.





	When The Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting to write something with Benvolio for a while and somehow that turned into this.

You're woken up by a loud crash of thunder that seems to come from directly outside of your bedroom window. Beside you, Benvolio jolts awake with a loud swear flying past his lips as he sits up.

"I didn't know it was supposed to storm," you say.

"I didn't either," Benvolio replies, laying back down.

"Neither did I," Mercutio adds from the doorway, reaching over to flick on the light switch. 

Officially, Mercutio is your roommate while Benvolio is your boyfriend, but unofficially, it's a bit more than that. You'd started dating Benvolio a little over a year ago and moved in with him and Mercutio. He and Benvolio have been friends for a long time and you quickly became friends with Mercutio as well, until one night when all three of you had come home drunk from the birthday party of Benvolio's cousin Roméo and wound up all falling into bed together in a hazy cloud of lips and hands. 

Things had changed after that night, to the complaints of none of you, with Mercutio becoming your boyfriend as well as becoming Benvolio's, though he still did sleep in his own bedroom most nights due to his unfortunate habit of stealing the covers and leaving you and Benvolio shivering in the night air. 

"Did the thunder wake you up too?" You ask, sitting up and looking at Mercutio. He's wearing only a pair of boxers, a welcome sight to your eyes.

"Yes," Mercutio replies, walking over to your bed and pulling the covers back before sliding in beside you. You lay back down then, sandwiched between Benvolio and Mercutio. You turn so that your back is to Benvolio, who presses in closer to you, resting his hand on your thigh. You look at Mercutio, your eyes meeting his hazel ones and that's when the lights choose to go out, your air conditioning shutting off as well.

"Power's out," Mercutio announces, cheerfully.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Benvolio grumbles from behind you.

"I live to please," Mercutio quips back and you laugh before saying, "Oh, we know."

"I'll go find some candles or flashlights or something since I doubt any of us will be able to fall back asleep," Benvolio says, pulling the covers back and getting out of bed. He blindly makes his way out of the bedroom, and you're left with Mercutio. 

He's actually quiet for once, the only sounds in the room the sounds of yours and his breathing and the torrential downpour occurring outside. Lighting flashes outside of the window and you move closer to Mercutio, burying your face in his bare chest to prepare for the inevitable crash of thunder. One of his hands comes up to stroke your hair and you and he stay like that until Benvolio returns with an armful of unlit candles.

"The only flashlights I could find had dead batteries, but I managed to find plenty of candles and a box of matches," Benvolio says, dumping what's in his arms onto the bed. You pull away from Mercutio before getting out of bed to help Benvolio set the candles up around the room. Mercutio does the same.

It's not long before the candles are placed where they won't catch anything on fire or be knocked over and lit, the bedroom illuminated by the soft glow of candlelight.

"What now?" You ask, sitting down on the bottom edge of the bed.

"We could fuck," Mercutio suggests, smiling.

You think for a moment before shrugging and saying, excitement pooling low inside of you, "I'm down for that. Benvolio?"

"It's not like any of us will be able to go back to sleep anyway," Mercutio adds. As if on cue, a loud boom of thunder sounds from directly outside of the bedroom window.

"That's true," Benvolio says before striding forward and throwing an arm around Mercutio, pulling him close enough to kiss him. You sit on the bed and watch them, the sight before you sending a rush of heat between your legs. You rub your thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Benvolio is a few inches taller than Mercutio and has to bend down slightly to make the kiss work as Mercutio slides his hands up Benvolio's sides, pushing his shirt up, revealing the lean muscle underneath. 

They look good together, you think to yourself, your eyes glued to them. Both Benvolio and Mercutio are more pretty than handsome, though Benvolio tries and fails to counteract that with his small mustache and the stubble on his jaw, and they both have curly brown hair, with Mercutio wearing his long and wild while Benvolio's is shorter, an inch short of brushing his shoulders.

Mercutio breaks the kiss in order to pull Benvolio's shirt up over his head. He tosses it elsewhere in the bedroom, taking care to avoid tossing it on the candles, before turning and looking at you.

"It just occurred to me that you were probably feeling left out," he says, smiling.

"I don't mind watching you two," you say in return, looking at the two men in front of you, eyes roving over their exposed skin and the outlines of their cocks starting to show through Mercutio's boxers and Benvolio's pajama pants.

"But still," Mercutio says, walking over to you. You stand up in order to meet him halfway in a kiss. You reach up to tangle your fingers in his hair while he rests his hands on your hips. You can feel his half-hard cock pressing into you though the fabrics of your shirt and his boxers, so you disentangle one of your hands from his hair to trail down between your body before dipping into his boxers, circling your fingers around his cock and stroking him to full hardness. 

He moans into your mouth at the feeling of your hand on him and that's when you remove your hands from him and step back. You pull your shirt off over your head and push your shorts down, leaving you in just your underwear. Your nipples are quick to harden into stiff peaks once exposed to the cool night air in the room, causing both Benvolio's and Mercutio's gazes to be drawn to your breasts. You get back on the bed and lay down, propping yourself up on your elbows to look at them, waiting for them to make the next move. 

Mercutio is quick to yank his boxers down, his cock hard and thick, standing up proudly. He lays down next to you on the bed, one of his hands moving to toy with one of your breasts, pinching and rolling your nipple between his fingers. You moan as he asks, looking at Benvolio, "Well?"

You can feel Mercutio's cock pressing into your thigh, skin against skin this time. You and Mercutio watch Benvolio as he strips himself of his pajama pants and his underwear underneath before joining you and Mercutio on the bed, laying on the side of you unoccupied by Mercutio, once again leaving you sandwiched between them, but you don't really mind that. You lay down completely before trailing your hands down their stomachs, down the lean muscle of Benvolio's and the slight softness of Mercutio's, before taking both of their cocks in your hands. Mercutio's cock is thicker than Benvolio's while Benvolio's cock is longer than Mercutio's, but you can never decide whose cock you like better. 

You like them both equally, you decide, stroking your hands up and down both of their cocks. Mercutio bucks his hips into your hand, desperate moans flying from his lips and he moves both of his hands up to your breasts, pinching and rolling both of your nipples between his fingers now, while Benvolio slowly and more steadily rocks his hips along with the movements of your hand. 

One of Benvolio's hands trails down your stomach and past the waistband of your underwear. His fingers find your clit quickly and then he's rubbing circles around it with one of his fingers. You moan, turning your head to kiss him before turning your head to do the same to Mercutio. Your lips are only against his for a second before he’s pulling away from you.

"Sit on my face," Mercutio tells you, his voice breathless and needy. Your hands fall away from his cock and Benvolio’s. Mercutio rolls onto his back while Benvolio moans in disappointment, removing his hand from your underwear. Benvolio sits up, helping you pull your underwear down your legs before tossing them to the side. You sit up as well before moving so that you're straddling Mercutio's head, taking special care to not kneel on his hair. His hands grip your thighs, pulling you down slightly so that he can reach you better. His tongue flicks against your clit and you moan, loudly. His tongue circles around your clit, causing desire to throb deep within you, before moving his mouth lower. He fucks your sex with his tongue, his tongue darting in and out of you as he moves one of his hands from your thigh to between your legs, finding your clit and rubbing it.

You look over your shoulder to see Benvolio between Mercutio's legs. Benvolio's blue eyes meet yours and he smiles before taking the tip of Mercutio's cock into his mouth. You watch him as he slowly takes more of Mercutio's cock into his mouth until it's fully enveloped in the wet heat of Benvolio's mouth. Mercutio moans against your sex, causing you to moan as well. The speed of Mercutio's finger on your clit increases and that's all it takes to send you tipping over the edge into your orgasm. You grind down against Mercutio's mouth as you ride out your orgasm before moving to sit beside him, watching as Benvolio bobs his head up and down on Mercutio's cock. 

You lean down and kiss Mercutio, tasting yourself on his lips. He moans against your mouth, loudly, his hands gripping the bedcovers tightly as he reaches his own orgasm in Benvolio's mouth. Benvolio pulls off of his cock, swallowing the evidence of Mercutio's release and wiping his mouth with his hand. You break your kiss with Mercutio in order to look at Benvolio as he sits up, your eyes trained on his cock, hard and begging for attention.

"Do you want me to help you out with that?" You ask, smiling.

"Please," Benvolio says. You move over to him, straddling him and aligning yourself over his cock. You sink down onto him, slowly, and he moans. Your eyes meet Mercutio's as you ride Benvolio's cock. You can feel the beginnings of another orgasm growing inside of you at the feeling of Benvolio's cock inside of you as you sink up and down on his cock. 

"I'm close," he groans out, head falling forward to rest on your shoulder. You slip one hand down to rub furiously at your clit, still overly sensitive from your last orgasm.

"Then come for me," you say, your gaze never straying from Mercutio's hazel one. That's all it takes to send Benvolio over the edge and you can feel thick, hot spurts of his release inside of you. Your walls contract against him as you reach your second orgasm of the night soon after he does, your moans mingling with his before you pull off of him and lay down next to Mercutio. It's not long before Benvolio lays down on your other side and the three of you simply lay there in silence.

All you can hear is the sound of the rain outside and the breathing of the three of you for several minutes before Mercutio asks, "Anyone up for round two?"


End file.
